


Research

by Fandoms_Are_Life37



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, F/M, Female Reader, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, French Kissing, I wrote this forever ago, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Sexual Experimentation, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but there's not much sheldon x reader smut, it's not very good, so i guess we'll both have to settle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Are_Life37/pseuds/Fandoms_Are_Life37
Summary: Y/N conducts an experiment. A sexy experiment.
Relationships: Sheldon Cooper/Reader
Kudos: 28





	1. Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Sexual content
> 
> Word count: 693
> 
> Estimated Read Time: 4 minutes

"It's merely an interaction between two humans that can result in conception and frequently in large releases of dopamine." Sheldon insisted. He set the plate that he was drying with a towel aside and picked up another plate with his ridiculous rubber gloves. He ran it under the hot water and squirted way too much dish soap over it.

"That is not all sex is!" I argued. "It's a romantic action between two people. It's intimate and important."

"No it is not, it is science, Y/N. And it's not all it is cracked up to be." He didn't bother looking up from his dishes as I stood next to him.

"Oh yeah?" I challenged, "I thought you were a virgin."

"I am." Sheldon answered, "but it doesn't concern me. And you haven't engaged in intercourse, either."

My eyebrows shot up. "How did you know that? And keep your voice down!"

"There's no one else home."

"You didn't answer my question."

Sheldon ran the plate under the water again and began drying it. "Your diary was left open."

"Sheldon!" I yelled, getting very mad. "What got into you, I-"

"Don't fret, now, I didn't read much. I haven't got any time for trivial things like that." He waved me off and set the plate down, picking up a bowl. "I am a man of science."

"Whatever, Sheldon. I'm right and you know it." I rolled my eyes and pulled out my phone, determined to brush it off.

"No!" He suddenly stopped washing the bowl. "I am never wrong!"

I smirked and turned off my phone. Sheldon looked very indignant. "Yes, you are."

"No! I'm not incorrect, Y/N! You have no evidence to support your claim!" He protested. He angrily dried the bowl and set it down.

"You want evidence?"

"Yes!"

I walked in front of him slowly and brought our lips together. I moved slowly and intimately but had to pull away for air.

Sheldon, looked at me, breathless. "I'm right."

"I haven't even started the experiment, Sheldon." My lips came back to his and our tongues quickly found each other in a steamy French kiss. We pulled apart for air once more.

"It's not working," Sheldon breathed, but I could feel his erection against my thigh.

"Really? What about now?" My hand found his erection.

His hands shot to the counter. He gripped it, hard. "N- no."

A smile danced across my lips. "Really, Sheldon? My observations say otherwise..." My thumb brushed the tip and his grip tightened.

"Y- your observations are not a- accurate." He squeezed his eyes shut as my hand started moving up and down, through his pants.

"Hmm. I don't think so." I slid my hand all the way to his balls and gently squeezed. Sheldon gasped, then groaned. "I'm right."

And I dove in to kiss him once more. On the lips, up his jaw, to his ear, back down his neck. I lowered myself to my knees, Sheldon still against the counter. I massaged him with both hands as he whimpered and tried to contain his sexual noises.

I unzipped his pants and pulled them to his feet, then pulled his boxers to his knees. His lower was half fully exposed, so he shivered in the cool air. His cock was so much bigger than I expected but still not huge. It looked about the perfect size. My tongue flicked over his tip and he cried out, completely under my power. I grinned as I put him in my mouth. I only went about halfway down, but he was a moaning mess, holding the counter like his life depended on it. I then went all the way down and he shouted again, in extreme pleasure. I licked a strip on the underside of his penis and closed my mouth around one testicle. His eyes shot open as he began to twitch. All it took was a little sucking on his ball for him to come.

He sighed and looked down at me, and I smiled deviously up at him.

"No experiment is legitimate without multiple trials." I grinned and closed my mouth on him once more.


	2. Phase Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's Sheldon's turn to show Y/N a good time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sexual content
> 
> Word count: 841
> 
> Estimated Read Time: 4 minutes, 40 seconds

I was sitting on my dresser in my room, brushing my hair with my feet up when Sheldon burst into the room. A week ago, I had given him a seriously good blowjob, and we have both been pretending it didn't happen ever since. He walked right in front of me but kept a respectable distance.

"Y/N, I've been doing research." He stated.

"Well, Sheldon, you do a lot of that. You'll have to be more specific." I answered, swinging my legs down from the top of the dresser and let them dangle.

"I've been doing research on important topics." He fiddled with his thumbs uncomfortably.

I raised a brow. "What topics?"

"How to do something."

"Sheldon, get to the point."

"I've been researching..." he took a deep breath but let it out. "How to do something."

"Sheldon, what is your research teaching you?" I breathed, now aware that he was a bit closer than before. Now, he was leaning against the dresser with his body between my legs, but he wasn't doing anything to indicate that he wanted intimacy.

Sheldon didn't answer my question, so I asked again. "Sheldon, what did your research teach you to do?"

"This." And he brought his lips to mine. His tongue found mine and we battled for dominance, but somehow, he won. Damn, his research taught him well!

There was a mirror behind me, and Sheldon quickly pressed me roughly against it. His kisses were beyond steamy and his hands slid up and down my sides. Eventually, his hands slid up to my wrists, which were in his hair.

He brought my hands to the side and pinned them firmly against the mirror. Tingles spread through me as his lips trailed down my neck, sucking and biting. I didn't know Sheldon could give hickeys.

He let go out my wrists to wrench my shirt off. He kissed all over my collar bone and around my neck. He slid a finger along the sides of the bra and then took it off, slowly. His eyes soaked in every bit of visible skin. He seemed intimidated but hid it quickly as he dove it to kiss my breasts. His tongue swirled around my nipples, and he then slowly slid his tongue down my body to the waistline of my pants. He stopped and grabbed me by the waist. He threw me roughly onto the bed but it didn't hurt. My hair landed around me as I looked up at him. He stood at the foot of the bed, undressing. He ripped his shirt off and hastily shoved off his pants. His eyes raked my body and never left me the whole time.

He left his boxers on, but laid over me, kissing me like he would never see me again. His lips went down my body until they reached the edge of my panties. His hot breath created warmth over the area, but it was cool as he inhaled. He nipped at the edge and took my panties in his teeth, dragging them all the way down and throwing them off in some corner. He looked at my vagina, carefully. Then he inserted his finger, immediately curling it perfectly to hit my G-spot. I cried out and clutched the covers. A sly grin spread across Sheldon's face. He straightened his finger, allowing me the ability to speak.

"Sheldon- how the hell did you know how to do that on the first try?" I asked. It was a rhetorical question, I just was marveling at how good he was at that.

By he answered anyway. "Anatomy." And curled his finger before I could reply.

"S- Sheldon... tell me, what else did your research teach you?" I asked as sexily as I could.

He grinned. "I'd be glad to present my findings." He brought his lips to my clit and sucked. The sensations were out of this world. My toes curled and I had to squirm as he worked. His warm muscle was everywhere: on my clit, on my folds, inside me, all around me.

And then it wasn't. I was about to open my eyes when I felt something else. Something way bigger than fingers.

"Oh god!" I shouted. Sheldon had entered me, but pulled out. He rubbed his penis over my folds, stroking me, then inserted it slowly. In and out he moved, thoroughly and confidently.

It was a while before we came, Sheldon inside me and I all over him. He pulled out and I could feel the semen leaking back out of me. It was warm and good, I never wanted it to end.

Sheldon lay down beside me and yawned. He quickly snuggled up to me, and I stroked his hair.

"Sheldon..."

He opened his eyes. "What? Was it displeasing? Am I bad at it? I apologize if-"

"No, Sheldon," I assured him, "that was... amazing. Your research was on another level, that's for sure."

"I know, I'm a genius."

I laughed and settled into bed, ready to relax after a hectic night.


End file.
